2WEEKS2LIVE
by aspiringsupervillin
Summary: Sealing the 3 tails didn't go so well the only to stop it was to seal it in Hinata. But there is a reason sealing bijuu is only done with new borns the village has no choice but unseal Hinata. Unless Naruto can learn to control the kyuubi in just 2 weeks.


Well its not the first of its kind but I promise it won't be like anything that you have read before.

* * *

"Hey senpai that thing over there kinda looks like your art. Is it possible that your art is plagiarized?"

Deidara started to fume with rage. Tobi realizing his mistake takes of running. _I will deal with him later. First I must find the sanbi. _Deidara makes a giant bird from his clay and flies off.

At the lake with the sanbi the leaf ninja have there hands full. They had been broken in to three group one to seal one to defend the sealing team and one to search and destroy the enemy. With all the teams focused on there assigned jobs no one notice the weird bird in the sky.

_Hmmmm what do we have here? _Deidara thinks to his self. _it's the leaf ninja and the host of the kyuubi but who are they fighting?_

A pink spire of crystal erupts from the water with kakashi trying to doge the spikes coming out of it. Further off a giant column of blue chakra fills the sky. The sanbi rises to the surface in side of the net made by the sealing team.

_So that is what they are up to. I better take the sanbi now before they seal it._

"Stay focused Ino." Sakura orders.

"Its kinda hard to concentrate with this slug on my shoulder." Ino retorts.

"Just stick with it we are almost done."

BOOM the explosion hit Sakura's corner. "SAKURAAA!" Ino doesn't think, she does, in this case abandon her post and run to her friend. The sealing technique fails And the sanbi being controlled by Yuukimaru attacks the rest of the leaf forces.

"HANG IN THE SAKURA I'M GOING TO FIX YOU UP."

"Kakashi I'm going to see if I can suppress the sanbi with my wood style. Leave the crystal user Shino and the others. See if you can take Sakura's place on the sealing team."

"Good idea, Sai you and Tenten deal with out uninvited guest."

Sai draws up a bird then he and Tenten get on then fly after Deidara.

Kakashi gave another order, "Lee Kiba stop the kid controlling the sanbi no matter what."

They take off with out another word.

In the air Deidara faces his new opponents. He opens by throwing a hand full of small clay birds that explode when they get in range. Sai makes a hard turn right into a nose dive. Tenten uses chakra to glue her feet to Sai's creation. With her hands free she fires of shurikin, kunai, and anything else that comes out of her scrolls like a human mini gun. After shooting down Deidara's homing missiles Sai tries to get on Deidara's vulnerable six. And the dog fight is on.

Back on the ground.

"Lee, Akumaru and I smell someone else up here be on guard."

"Right."

"Long time no see. Not since the chunin exams I think?" Kabuto shows his self.

"YOU!" both Lee and Kiba say in one voice.

"I don't know if I can stand up to a tai-jutsu master like you Lee, but maybe I can even the odds." Kabuto summons the corpse of the guy who can control bats. He comes out making a whistling sound that disables Akumaru. While charging head first at Lee. A distracted Kiba almost takes a hit from Kabuto when he was trying to get his partner out of there.

With the sealing team.

Kakashi and Yamamoto race up to the others. " How soon can we start the sealing process again." Yamamoto makes hand seals to create a cage of wood around the sanbi and it breaks it smashing the water creating a small tsunami that washes Ino and Sakura to shore. Naruto and his toad summons blast the sanbi back. Kakashi seeing his opportunity creates a chidori and electrifies the Naruto's jutsu . Victory is short lived as Guren's curse seal minions show up.

Shizune makes a hard decision. _if we keep up like this everyone will be killed and the sanbi will fall into the hands of the enemy. Since four corner sealing is imposable without four people work it. There is only one way sensei, Naruto, everyone please forgive me._

"Hinata come here quickly." Speaking to her sensei's summon " Please send me all the chakra you can."

Hinata made it in time for Shizune to finish the necessary seals. "Shizune-san what's going on?"

"Forgive me Hinata-chan you are the only one available right now. _**REAPER DEATH SEAL " Hinata tried to back away as Shizune's palm strikes forth landing just below Hinata's left breast. When she is done a burn hole the size of the seal is with the seal clearly visible.**_

_**Kakashi hear the name of the jutsu Shizune called and panicked " Shizune no don't do it, we will find another way!"**_

_**Naruto and his summons blast the sanbi again but without kakashi's chidori it has less of an impact. "Kakashi-sensei what's she doing?"**_

_**Yamamoto answer's him instead. "She is going to seal the sanbi in Hinata."**_

_**Naruto face turns pure white. " SEAL IT IN ME INSTEAD." He yells out. **_

_**Kakashi explains why she can't, "Naruto your body can barley handle the kyuubi's chakra is already sealed in you to try for more will kill you."**_

_**Naruto starts to run over to her yelling out, " I don't care no one deserves to go through that and especially not some one as nice as Hinata."**_

_**As the death god appeared behind Shizune Hinata holds out her hand to signal Naruto to stop. "It's ok Naruto-kun. I was scared at first before I knew what was happening but now that I do its ok. You never had the choice ,but I now have that choice and if saying no means that you would die then I could never forgive myself for backing out. Please understand Naruto-kun. Shizune-san I am ready when you are."**_

_**The death gods arms burst from Hinata's stomach and snake there way to the sanbi.**_

"_**Thank you Hinata." Shizune felt a lone tear fall down her cheek.**_

_**Back to the dog fight in the air.**_

"_**Looks like you allies are making my job easier." Deidara let out a clay bird when it got far enough split into seven smaller ones and all fly at his opponents. Sai did a barrel roll and got above Deidara. He sent his bird into a spiral nose dive and jumped off. Tenten picked off Deidara's homing bombs. Deidara spined out of the way when upside down Sai landed on Deiadra's bird and placed a paper bomb then jumped back to Tenten. Deidara sent his bird on a collision course with his opponents and jumped of making a new bird from his clay.**_

_**Back with Lee and Kiba**_

"_**My my it would seem the leaf will succeed in capturing the sanbi after all." A very smug Kabuto breaks off his fight with Kiba to point out. "I had better end this quickly then."**_

"_**Then that is that, the necessary circumstances has been meet I can take them off now." Lee removed his leg weights and pummels Kabuto and his undead minion. Kabuto only escapes the lotus with a substitution jutsu.**_

"_**I can't believe you! You wasted all that time playing around and we could have stopped that kid and Kabuto like 15 minutes ago what the hell man? Akumaru could have been hurt." Kiba is pissed.**_

"_**Gai-sensei said I could only take them off in order to save the life of a comrade or important person."**_

"_**Akumaru could have been hurt or worse are you saying that his life is not as important as the rest of us?"**_

_**Kiba picked Lee up by his chunin jacket and lifted him off the ground when he said that.**_

_**Lee shakes his head no, "No, look at the technique used to seal the sanbi its different from the one before. "**_

_**When Kiba looks he sees the sanbi's soul and chakra being dragged out of its body by weird arm things that lead to Teammate." dude I don't know what's going on but I'm getting a bad feeling about it."**_

"_**We need to head back fast."**_

_

* * *

_

_**Ok finally got this one out you should all know that updates for this one will be slower than my other story because I want to finish that one right away please forgive me and I will not abandon my story I promise I will only ask you this one time what you all think oh the plot here thank you for choosing 2 weeks 2 live**_


End file.
